M. Emmet Walsh
| birthplace = Ogdensburg, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | homepage = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | spouse = }} Michael Emmet Walsh (born March 22, 1935) is an American character actor who has appeared in over 100 film and television productions. Biography Walsh was born in Ogdensburg, New York, the son of Agnes Kathrine (née Sullivan) and Harry Maurice Walsh, Sr., a customs agent.M. Emmet Walsh Biography (1935-) After attending college at Clarkson University, he came to prominence in the 1978 crime drama, Straight Time, in which he played a sadistic parole officer. One of his most acclaimed roles was as Bryant in Ridley Scott's cult classic Blade Runner. Another notable role is as the double crossing private detective in Blood Simple (1984) for which he won the 1986 Independent Spirit Award for Best Male Lead. Walsh made occasional guest appearances on Home Improvement as Tim Allen's father-in-law. In Christmas with the Kranks, he played one of Allen's neighbors. He also appeared as Alex Lembeck, a motorcycle cop who appointed himself as Sandy Stockton's (Sandy Duncan) chaperone/ protector on The Sandy Duncan Show in 1972. According to Roger Ebert's "Stanton-Walsh Rule" - "no movie featuring either Harry Dean Stanton or M. Emmet Walsh in a supporting role can be altogether bad". Ebert later conceded that this rule was broken by 1999's Wild Wild West. Filmography * Alice's Restaurant (1969) – Group W Sergeant * Midnight Cowboy (1969) – Bus Passenger * Little Big Man (1970) – Shotgun Guard * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) - Aide to General Winthrop * What's Up, Doc? (1972) – Arresting Officer * Get to Know Your Rabbit (1972) – Mr. Wendel * Kid Blue (1973) – Jonesy * Serpico (1973) – Chief Ghallagher * Doctor Dan (1974) – Mr. Wallace * At Long Last Love (1975) – Harold * Crime Club (1975) – Lt. Jack Doyle * The Invasion of Johnson County (1976) – Irvine * Mikey and Nicky (1976) – Bus Driver * ''Slap Shot'' (1976) – Dickie Dunn * Airport '77 (1977) – Dr. Williams * Red Alert (1977) – Sherrif Sweeney * Superdome (1978) – Whitley * A Question of Guilt (1978) – McCarthy * Straight Time (1978) – Earl Frank * Dear Detective (1979) – Capt. Gorcey * The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh (1979) – Wally Cantrell * The Jerk (1979) – Madman * Brubaker (1980) – C.P. Woodward * Raise the Titanic (1980) – Master Chief Walker * Ordinary People (1980) – Coach Salan * Black Roads (1981) – Arthur * Cannery Row (1982) – Mack * The Escape Artist (1982) – Fritz * Blade Runner (1982) – Bryant * Fast-Walking (1983) – Sergeant Sanger * Silkwood (1983) – Walt Yarborough * Courage (1984) – Colonel Crouse * Grandview, U.S.A. (1984) – Mr. Clark * The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) – Burns * Blood Simple (1984) – Loren Visser * Missing in Action (1984) – Tuck * Fletch (1985) – Dr. Joseph Dolan * Wildcats (1986) – Walt Coes * Critters (1986) – Harv * Back to School (1986) – Coach Turnbull * Harry and the Hendersons (1987) – George Henderson Sr. * No Man's Land (1987) – Capt. Haun * Raising Arizona (1987) – Machine Shop Ear-Bender * Clean and Sober (1988) – Richard Dirks * War Party (1988) – Colin Ditwelier * Red Scorpion (1989) – Dewey Furguson * Catch Me ...If You Can (1989) - Johnny Phatmun * Chattahoochee (1989) – Morris * Love and Lies (1990) – Clyde Wilson * The Flash (1990) – Henry Allen * Narrow Margin (1990)- Sergeant Dominick Benti * Fourth Story (1991) – Harry * Silverfox (1991) – Charles Blankenship * The Naked Truth (1992) – Garcia * Killer Image (1992) – John Kane * White Sands (1992) – Bert Gibson * Bitter Harvest (1993) – Sherrif Bob * the Music of Chance (1993) – Caretaker Calvin Murks * Relative Fear (1994) – Earl Ladelle * Camp Nowhere (1994) – T.R. Polk * The Glass Shield (1994) – Hal * Cops and Robbersons (1994) * Criminal Hearts (1995) – Martin * Dead Badge (1995) – Sgt. Miller Hoskins * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) – Bill Wilcox * The Killing Jar (1996) – Sherrif Foley * Portraits of a Killer (1996) – Raymond Garrison * Albino Alligator (1996) – Dino * William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (1996) – Apothecary * Retroactive (1997) – Sam * My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) – Joe O'Neal * Twilight (1998) – Lester Ivar * Erasable You (1998) – Ralph Worth * Nightmare in Big Sky Country (1998) – Marshal Phillips * "The Unnatural" (episode of The X-Files, 1999) – Arthur Dales * Wild Wild West (1999) – Coleman * The Iron Giant (1999) – Earl Stutz (voice) * Eyeball Eddie (2000) – Coach Cook * Poor White Trash (2000) – Judge Pike * Jack of Hearts (2000) – Menlo Boyce * Christmas in the Clouds (2001) – Stu O'Malley * Snow Dogs (2002) – George Murphy * Baggage (2003) – Sandy Westphall * Greener Mountains (2004) – Muggs * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) – Walt Sheel * Racing Stripes (2005) – Woodzie * Man in the Chair (2007) – Mickey Hopkins * Big Stan (2007) – Lew Popper * Sherman's Way (2008) – Hoyt * Chasing 3000 (2008) – Chuck Ireland * Your Name Here (2008) – Kroger * Haunted Echoes (2008) – Neil * The Assignment (2009) – Mr. Beudreaux * Youth in Revolt (2009) – TBA * Don McKay (2009) – Samuel References External links * Category:1935 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Clarkson University alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:People from St. Lawrence County, New York